


Like a Bird

by ashtraythief



Series: Hard Times 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Barebacking, Bottom Jensen, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared gets out of prison. When his boss tells him he organized some entertainment, he never thought he'd find his girl lounging on his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel for [Long Hard Times to Come](http://http://archiveofourown.org/works/870039) in which Jared made Jensen his girl in prison, but now they’re both out.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** not mine, not real
> 
> Written for [](http://smpc.livejournal.com/profile)[**smpc**](http://smpc.livejournal.com/) and due to a conversation I had with the wonderful [](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/)**kinkajou** a while ago. Coincidentally it was her birthday yesterday, and we need to celebrate her wonderful existence, so there’s porn. 
> 
> Thanks to the ever so awesome [](http://linvro21.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://linvro21.livejournal.com/)**linvro21** for the beta, all remaining mistakes are here because they’re clingy bastards.

 

 

 

His first stop is Sam's diner. It isn't a mob hangout, isn't even in town. It's only an exit off route I-35, but they make the best Texan barbecue and the owner is a nice, upstanding woman.

Jared happened to pass through years ago when a couple of bikers were causing Sam some trouble, but with the help of his gun, he sorted it out in no time. Ever since, everybody knows not to mess with Sam and Jared gets his meals on the house.

People know he likes it here, so it's no surprise when Detective Blair sits down across from him, a too friendly smile on her face. “Welcome back, Padalecki.”

“Why thank you ma'am, how nice of you to come all the way out here to welcome me.”

Blair just snorts. “I was hoping to prevent you from coming back. You slipped up once, you will again. And I'll be watching you.”

Jared gives the detective his most charming grin. “You know as well as I do that I don't make mistakes. In Kentucky, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It won't happen again.”

“We'll see about that. Your life here isn't going to be the same as it was before you left.” Blair gives him a cryptic grin and throws a twenty on the table. “Good luck, Padalecki. You're gonna need it.”

Jared leans back and watches her leave. He wonders what she meant.

 

 

His next stop is Crowley's Haunt. The old bar in the heart of downtown San Antonio has been Jim's unofficial headquarters for the past four decades he ran the Texan mob.

Jared gets a warm welcome, a drink and then they sit down and catch up. He thinks Jim aged considerably since he last saw him over a year ago when he visited him up in Kentucky.

Jared had been a valued employee before his little stint in prison, and even on the inside he'd furthered contacts, expanded their in-jail business and formed valuable ties with the biggest drug distributors in Chicago. In a normal company, Jared would have been employee of the month four years in a row. As it was, Jim sent him a nice bottle of Jack every month and arranged for his sentence to be reduced, and Jared got out after just four years and two months (with good behavior).

When they're done catching up, Jim leans back in the way that says 'you're dismissed'.

“Since your old apartment has been sold, I had a room prepped for you upstairs. Just until you find something else.”

Jared nods in thanks, happy he doesn't need to sleep in a hotel tonight.

“I even arranged for some entertainment,” Jim says and winks.

He's always been surprisingly tolerant for a mobster when it came to Jared’s sexuality, but then again, no one has dared to call Jared out on it since he ripped the last guy's balls off who had been stupid enough to call him a fag. He'd fed them to Harley just to make a point and even though the guy had survived, everybody looks the other way whenever Jared hits on some pretty little thing.

Jared climbs the stairs to the room he knows is gonna be his. He's definitely looking forward to some action. Jensen had been released over half a year before Jared got out and even though he's taken the occasional blowjob from one of the bitches when the itch got too much, he'd never really wanted to fuck any one of them.

But he's out now and back to his old life. Time to leave jail and all it entailed behind. He pushes the door open and stops dead in his tracks.

Lounging straight across on his bed, knee propped up in his signature pose, and green eyes sparkling, is Jensen, grinning at him.

“Hey honey. Welcome home.”

Jared slowly lets his eyes travel over Jensen's body. He's completely naked, skin a bit darker, more golden than he remembers but still light. His propped up leg is hiding his crotch, but Jared drinks in the sight of strong thighs, the curve of his ass and his defined chest.

Jensen is still smirking and stretches his arms over his chest, back slightly raising up from the bed, arching up like a cat. Jared wants nothing more than to go over there and fuck him silly, but he's not going to behave like a sex-crazed lunatic, no, he's gonna stay calm and composed and keep the upper hand.

He lets his bag drop on the floor and Jensen’s eyes sparkle in anticipation. They dim when Jared goes over to the chair in the corner of the room and sits down.

Jensen turns his head, eyes him warily as he takes off his shoes and socks. Jared still doesn't say anything and Jensen rolls himself around on his stomach. Again, Jared is reminded of a cat, a tiger lounging lazily in the sun just before he pounces on his prey.

He takes a long, blatant look at Jensen's ass and shrugs off his jacket.

“So,” he says.

“So,” Jensen smiles.

“You got out over six months ago. I assume you haven't been lying on that bed the whole time...” Jared trails off and looks at Jensen questioningly.

“Oh, this and that.” Jensen grins like the Cheshire cat. “Got married. But then my husband died. Tragedy really. Don't know why that keeps happening to me.”

Jared manages a smirk after the initial flare of jealousy at the mention of Jensen's usual source of income. “Sweetheart, I've been telling you, you're too much to handle for lesser men.”

“Oh, but you can?”

Jared leans back in the chair and slowly opens his belt. “Oh, sure I can.”

Jensen's mouth opens and he slowly, deliberately licks along his lower lip. “You gonna come over here and show me?”

“Well, even though your offer sounds mighty fine, I’m a bit dirty from my travels, so I'm gonna go clean up first. But you keep lying there, sweetheart, it's good to know that something pretty is waiting in my bed.”

Jensen's eyes narrow to slits. “No one ever got laid with being rude, you know that, right?”

Jared just laughs. “Sure, keep telling yourself that baby. We both know how it's gonna go, though.”

Before Jared can get up, Jensen shoots off the bed and starts putting on his clothes. He's not hiding his body though, and the view of his ass Jared gets when Jensen bends over to pull on his jeans is just fucking spectacular.

“If this is how you wanna play it,” Jensen spits out, “you can play alone. We're not inside anymore and out here, we go by different rules.”

“I don't think so,” Jared says and he's not worried. Not much anyway. “I'm still me and you're still you. Which means you're still gonna roll over and beg me to fuck you.”

Jensen pulls a henley over his head and turns around.

He's glaring at Jared, eyes sparkling and mouth set in a petulant pout, which would be pretty enough in itself, but Jared has never seen him in real clothes and he didn't think it would make such a difference, but it does.

The jeans are practically molded to Jensen's legs, showing their inviting outwards bow and giving him a mouthwatering bulge. The black henley accentuates slim hips and broad shoulders, and makes a stark contrast to his light and freckled skin.

He's fucking beautiful. And he's walking out the door.

Jensen twists the knob and turns around to give Jared one more pissed off look. “Fuck you,” he says and somehow his voice is hard and angry, but so dark and inviting at the same time.

Then he walks out and slams the door.

Jared sits in his chair, debating what to do. He doesn't want a real boyfriend, someone with demands and expectations, someone he's gotta be faithful to and fulfill obligations for. But then there's those years with Jensen, and the hole he ripped into Jared’s life when he left.

Jared is a goddamn enforcer, he doesn't pine, he doesn't run after people, he's always in control and he never had a piece of tail that didn't fall in his lap. And yet, he's getting up and walking towards the door.

He hesitates, not sure what he's gonna say, how he's gonna save face here, but then he thinks of Jensen walking out and driving off with no way for Jared to find him, so he rips the door open. And comes face to face with Jensen.

“So you are coming after me.” Jensen's full lips stretch into a wide smirk.

Jared leans against the doorframe. “So you are waiting around for me.”

“Bastard.”

“Yeah.” And then he draws Jensen in, slamming the door shut and pressing Jensen against it. It's been too long, he needs Jensen now. Jensen seems to agree if the way he's pushing his hips against Jared’s and his hands are ripping through Jared's hair are any indication. Jared might need Jensen, but Jensen needs him just as much.

Jensen opens his mouth to say something and Jared dives in to kiss him. He's gonna deal with Jensen’s snark later. Right now he just wants to fuck him. Jensen makes a muffled sound, but kisses him back anyway.

There are too many clothes in their way, but Jared doesn’t have the patience to undress them. He grips the collar of Jensen’s henley and pulls as hard as he can, the fabric ripping under his hands. Jensen doesn’t even protest, just digs his fingers into the waistband of Jared’s jeans, grappling with the button. It comes off with a pop and then Jensen’s hands push Jared’s pants down and grip his dick through his briefs. Jared’s already hard, probably has been since he opened the door and saw Jensen here.

He reaches down for Jensen’s pants, just pulls hard, tugging them over Jensen’s hips. Jensen hisses as the denim leaves red marks on his skin, and Jared’s mouth waters. It’s been too long since he saw Jessen’s skin turn red and blue with his marks. As soon as the pants are off, Jensen toes out of his shoes and Jared grips him under his ass and hoists him up. Jensen reacts as if it’s been yesterday, tightening his legs around Jared’s waist and holding on to his shoulders.

Jared slams him into the door, biting a trail down his neck and Jensen throws his head back with a moan.

“You really missed me, didn’t you?” he pants out and Jared bites down sharply.

“In your dreams.” It’s an obvious lie, but he’s gotta at least keep up the pretense.

Jensen just laughs breathlessly. “Don’t even try. Misha called me every week. Told me you didn’t even _fuck_ anybody else.”

“Well, after your ass,” Jared says, and he digs his fingers into Jensen's ass cheeks, “I would have been sorely disappointed. Besides, no one gives it up quite so prettily as you do, _Jenny_.”

Jensen’s short fingernails painfully bore into Jared’s shoulders. “If you ever want a piece of this ass again, you’re never gonna call me that. Another thing you’re never gonna do again is get a blowjob from someone else. Matter of fact, your whole body is off limits to whatever little slut comes panting after you.” Jensen leans in and kisses him hard, biting into his lip deep enough to draw blood. “I don’t share, got it?”

In answer, Jared slides his arms under Jensen’s knees, pressing his legs up to his chest and gripping his lower back and carries him over to the bed. He throws him down onto the rumpled sheets, where Jensen spreads out shamelessly.

“Turn around.” Jared’s voice is hoarse and he needs Jensen to look away, because he’s not prepared to let him see how just how much he missed this, missed him.

Jensen quirks an eyebrow, but rolls himself around sensually and Jared kneels down between his legs, pulling his ass up but pressing a hand on Jensen’s shoulder to keep him down on the bed. Jensen’s ass is right in front of his face, pretty little hole twitching. Jensen kept himself bare in prison, but now his skin seems even softer, smoother and Jared just dives in.

He’s gonna take Jensen with nothing between them, doesn't even want the artificial smell of lube. At the first touch of his tongue to Jensen’s ass, he groans, just can’t help it, the taste and feel of Jensen under him just too familiar, missed too long. Jensen presses back, desperate for it and Jared doesn’t care about technique anymore, he just dives in, eats Jensen out with deep strokes of his tongue, every one of Jensen’s loud moans spurring him on.

“Jared, c’mon, ‘m ready. Fuck me already.”

“Not yet,” Jared growls even though his dick is painfully hard and he needs friction on it like yesterday, but he needs this, needs to drive Jensen crazy and hear him beg. Jensen doesn’t disappoint.

“Fuck, Jared, you goddam fucking asshole, I waited six fucking months for your ass to get out of prison.”

Jared bites softly into Jensen rim, making him scream. “Could’ve visited me, baby.”

“Shit, fuck, fucking fuck…” Jensen’s not coherent anymore, just pushing back, hands scrabbling into the sheet. “Didn’t, couldn’t just let - fuck!”

Jared knows what he means, the out of control feeling, that aching sensation of loss neither of them is used to and that has no business being there in the first place, Jared _knows_. But he needs Jensen to know it too.

He slides two fingers into Jensen’s hole, slowly, feeling everything, heat and pressure and fuck it, he can draw it out later. He gets up on his knees, spits into his hand and slicks his dick up with it and the precome drooling from the tip. Jensen’s tight, he always is, no matter how often they fuck, but Jared just pushes in, hard and fast.

Jared spent his youth in various foster homes and juvies, and yet, he suddenly knows what coming home feels like.

“God, yes.” Jensen’s voice is nothing more than a punched out breath.

Jared leans down and licks over Jensen’s shoulder. The skin is smooth with a hint of salty sweat and the freckles are more pronounced than ever.

“That’s right, sweetheart.”

Jensen doesn’t even protest, just wiggles his ass for attention. Jared pulls back, gives him a slap that makes Jensen moan and his skin redden, and then he pushes in again. He fucks Jensen hard and fast, going deeper with every stroke. A string of almost intelligible curses leaves Jensen’s pretty mouth, pressed against the pillows.

Jared tightens his hands on Jensen’s hips for leverage and to mark him, can’t wait for the finger shaped bruises to appear and Jensen certainly doesn’t mind, spurring Jared on with every other word. Jared just wants to swallow them all down. He reaches under Jensen's shoulder, gripping his neck and pulling him back and tilting his head to the side. Jensen comes willingly, licking over Jared’s fingers and at his lips when they’re close enough.

“Don’t stop talking,” Jared orders.

Jensen chases his lips, sucks on them, and then for the first time since Jared’s known him follows an order without protesting or mocking it.

“Never gonna stop as long as you fuck me like that. C’mon Jared, know you can give me more, give me deeper. Need to feel you everywhere, need to feel your dick - fuck, right there.”

The litany continues, alternately praising and begging for Jared’s dick and every word heals the wounds Jared ignored existed. He just drives his dick deeper and harder into Jensen’s body, angling himself how he knows Jensen needs it and gets lost in the feel of him, so hot and tight. Jensen’s ragged breath fans over his fingers. It makes Jared push two fingers in Jensen’s mouth, he needs to touch him - own him - everywhere.

“Mine,” he says, voice gravelly. “You’re mine.”

Jensen bites down on his finger, not a _no_ , rather a _you’re mine too_. It’s what Jared needed and the pressure that’s been building deep inside him turns into a raging storm. His balls tighten painfully and then Jensen pants out his name, clenches and shudders under him and Jared comes hard.

He almost blacks out, orgasm so intense, his hips stuttering, chasing the last waves of pleasure, before he collapses on Jensen's back, sweat slick skin warm under his chest.

He keeps lying there for a moment, trying to catch his breath, before he rolls himself off and to the the side, taking Jensen with him.

They’re both breathing harshly and there’s something heavy hanging in the air between them. Jared isn’t quite sure what to make of it, but then Jensen groans exaggeratedly.

“God, you’re such an animal.”

Jared snorts and slides a hand down Jensen’s back, massaging his ass. “You love it.”

Jensen pulls a leg up to his chest, exposing his leaking hole and Jared takes it as the invitation it is and slides two fingers inside.

“I’m gonna be sore all over,” Jensen complains, pressing his ass into Jared’s hand.

“Hmmm.” Jared twists his fingers and Jensen twitches when he brushes his prostate.

“And I bet you left a trail of hickies, like a thirteen year old. Fucking caveman.”

Jared rubs Jensen’s rim with his thumb. “And tomorrow, I’m gonna catch you preening in front of the mirror. Because. You. Love. It.” He punctuates each word by curling his fingers and relaxing them.

Jensen moans and lifts his ass from the bed, looking for more. “Fuck you,” he says lazily, but his body is contradicting his words, like it’s always done.

Jared grins and rolls over, covering Jensen's body with his own and starts grinding his hardening dick into Jensen's still slick crack.

“That’s the plan.”

They have a lot of time to make up for.

 

 

 

 

 

Comments are cuddles.  



End file.
